Through the Storms
by Beautifully Murdered
Summary: A power outage and thunder storm rock Kat's apartment while Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy are there. Gray ventures up to her room but what will he find behind the closed door? GrayxOC,Fluff galore! Sorry if it's a little OOC. ' Little romance at the end.


Darkness.

An ice mage looked up and sighed. _Great, _He thought. _That's the second full blown power outage this week… _

A blonde celestial mage, hunkered in the recliner by the fireplace tore her eyes away from the pages of her book, for once in the last few hours, and huffed. "Fantastic!" she growled, "Just what we need, another power outage and if I'm right another almost flooding."

The fire dragon slayer in the kitchen chuckled, walking out with a huge chicken leg in his mouth and a container of fire kept in the cabinets just for him in his arms. "Geez, be a little less up-beat Luce." he said around the meat in his teeth.

She snorted, eyes back on the pages of the novel in her hands, now lit by a small book light. "Easy for you to say Natsu."

He shrugged and sat down on the floor gnawing at his prized food.

Gray rolled his eyes at the two, leaned his head back against the arm of the couch, and closed his gray-blue orbs. _They are _so _mature…_

blueandgreen~blueandgreen~blueandgreen~blueandgreen

Thunder. Gray's eyes shot open.

Lightning streaking across the sky and another deafening cry of thunder.

A bright flash of lightning, and a boom of thunder like a cracking whip breaking the silence and shaking the house, making everyone jump. _Damn…_

Lightning so bright and blue it illuminated the whole room.

Thunder again, then pouring rain pounding on the windows like hail.

"Woah." Lucy said, eyes wide, she turned around in her chair to face Gray. "You're awake."

"How could I not be?" He inquired, rubbing his eyes.

Lucy shrugged and turned around, "Beats me."

Natsu was standing at the door watching the storm. "Hey Happy," He looked down to the bottom of the door to see his blue feline friend watching with him, paws and nose pressed against the glass. "What do you make of this?"

Happy looked up and away from the window. "Well, if it keeps up like this it'll be raining for another few days at the most."

"In that case we need to get comfortable here." Natsu said grinning.

"Aye, sir!" Happy responded, "Any idea where Kat keeps the fish around here?" The cat asked his friend, walking towards the kitchen.

"KAT!" Lucy yelled out suddenly, sitting strait up, eyes wide.

"What about her?" Natsu asked.

"She's in her room right?" The blond questioned, getting up and walking towards the stairs.

"Should… be…?" Natsu said sounding confused.

Gray got up and walked over towards the stairs, putting an arm in front of Lucy. "I'll go check on her, you stay down here in case the city calls back about the power."

Lucy nodded, stunned and sat back down in her chair, "O..Kay."

The ice mage then proceeded to walk to the she-dragons room.

blueandgreen~blueandgreen~blueandgreen~blueandgreen

"Kat?" Gray said quietly as another clap of thunder went off and someone whimpered. He walked further into the room. "Kat, you okay? It's just m-"

He was cut off by the quick pattering of feet running across the room and Kat embracing him tightly, shaking and making small terrified noises, her face buried into his chest.

"Shhhh. I'm right here." Gray hugged Kat to him then picked her up and carried her bridal style to her bed, sitting down with her in his lap. She yelped as thunder boomed outside.

Gray stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. "Anything you need?" Kat shook her head. "You sure?" She nodded.

"Just hold me." She said softly, clutching his shirt in her hand. He complied and hugged her to him tightly, kissing the top of her head and petting her hair.

" Mmm, you're making me sleepy…" She mumbled.

Gray chuckled. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Of course it is." She replied indignantly, well as indignant as you can get when your half asleep and the half of you that's awake is petrified.

He chuckled. "Kitty-Kat?" Gray inquired, using one of the guild's nicknames for her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like-" Kat was cut off by a far off sounding clap of thunder and rain pelting the windows. She squeaked out the words "Thunder storms." when lighting crackled outside the two-floor apartment, sounding, and looking, like it was right outside her window.

She clutched Gray's shirt tighter in her hand and made a soft, terrified cry as thunder boomed outside then yelped as a longer, louder crack of the natural noise literally shook the house and hail hit the windows.

She cried silently into his chest, but not so silently that Gray didn't notice. "Can you look at me, please Kitten?" She shook her head, refusing to look up and have him actually see her face when she was this frightened. "Please?" He sounded just as pathetic as she felt.

She shook her head again. "Fine then." He said sounding offended, he then lifted her chin up to see her tearful red eyes and his own blueish gray ones went wide. Gray had never seen her so scared before. In fact, he had never seen her scared period.

He let go of her chin and she quickly hid her face and continued to cry as the wind outside picked up and howled against the glass. Gray stood and carried her downstairs with him.

blueandgreen~blueandgreen~blueandgreen~blueandgreen

"Hey!" Lucy greeted them as the got downstairs. She noticed the somber look on Gray's face and Kat whimpering in his arms. "Oh my gosh," Lucy ran over to the couch as Gray sat down and kissed Kat's forehead softly. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine." Gray said softly.

Kat looked at him. "You can tell them." She said in a voice Lucy was just barely able to hear.

"She's afraid of the storm." He said

Natsu looked over at them and Lucy looked sympathetically at Kat and touched her arm but her red eyed friend flinched and moved her arm away. "She's afraid of the storm?" Natsu and Lucy said at the same time.

Kat whimpered again and buried her face deeper into Gray. "Shhh," He whispered to her gently, stroking her hair and then turning to Natsu and Lucy "Yes. Well, the thunder to be specific but that doesn't change the fact that she's scared out of her mind."

Thunder boomed outside and the rain slowed a little. Kat let a cry escaper her lips and Gray got up, holding her close and walked around the room. Pacing, he had found, always seemed to calm her down.

A few hours later the storm passed and Kat began to fall asleep. Gray carried her up to her room and laid her down in her bed. She asked him to sit with her before she fell entirely into a peaceful night's sleep.

Gray laid down on the other side of the bed facing Kat. He smiled softly at her, she was cute when she slept. He stared at the ceiling and sighed, then closed his eyes. "Gray?" She whispered after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"Thank you." She said quietly an inch away from her subconscious.

Gray smiled, "No problem." He got up and walked around to the other side of the bed, kissing her softly on the lips before he left the room.

He told himself never to forget the peaceful smile on her face after he kissed her and that even when she was afraid she could be the most beautiful thing he knew he had ever laid eyes on. And for that he loved her, and always would, right through the storms.

Awwww~! How cute! 3 Ok so if I just about _killed _you with fluff I'm … not really sorry about it. My evil intention, yes, _KILL THE WORLD WITH FLUFFYNESS! _Mwahhahahaha!

Haha, ok but on a serious note it stormed last night and I don't like thunder either, so it got me thinking and this wonderful GrayxOC (Kat) bunny came out of it and Would. Not. Leave. Me. Alone! So I was up till 1:50 am here writing this, because I was afraid that I would loose all my ideas.

So proofing and writing took about 2 to 3 hours so it's taken… altogether depending on when I started… eh, maybe an 4 hours and 15 to 20 min and counting as I continue to write these notes, so the grand total comes to be **4 hours and 20 minutes.** And I still got sleep in between, Whoo!

Alright well review please, I'd like to know if there is something I need to fix with the story and I'd like to know if anybody else thinks it's any good. Thanks a ton for reading!

~ Ellie 3


End file.
